


Going Down on Downey

by LividMilkshake



Category: Robert Downey Jr. - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Tried, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Robert share a time together ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down on Downey

Robert sat down on the couch, the mysterious but cocky grin on his face due to his last act upon me and his pants tenting, his arousal evident. Robert Downey Jr wasn’t going to get away that easily even after he had just given me an orgasm that rocked my world. 

I reached out and pulled his pants down boxers as well to free him, wanting to see his cock, needing to see it. I knelt down so my head was near his crotch as his erection popped out and sure enough I was facing Robert’s member, my smile widened. His member was all pink and engorged with blood and it was such a sight to see. It was large and there was a slight bead of precum that was on the tip.

I started by licking the head of his cock wanting to taste him but it soon turned into me sucking him like I was deprived of his cock my entire life. My hands went to his shaft, my hands tantalisingly stroked him base to tip and back knowing he wanted more but that was what made it better, to tease him and to see him beg for more was exactly what was needed.

“Honey please…” I heard him gasp, I felt sorry for him so I obliged taking him, inch by perfect inch into my mouth. His breath hitched as he moaned slightly “So warm, and your throat is so tight y/n, so perfect.” 

Robert didn't want to take advantage but he took control and started to slowly fuck my mouth knowing he didn't want to necessarily cause pain and started to get faster and faster albeit not wanting to bruise my throat but as time progressed wanting his climax to see me swallow every part of what he was going to give me and by the sight of me looking at him he looked close after a while. 

“Y/n I’m going to…” he began to say his voice faltering as his mouth spilt the word “fuck” and he came in my throat. I could feel his hot release making sure to get all of it; I mean it felt so good

He pulled out; the pleasure on his face evident as I looked at him as if the last act I did was really innocent. “Sweetheart, I love you” he said as he pulled me close to him.


End file.
